


Coffee

by dexstarr



Series: for the love of: [2]
Category: Miss Sloane (2016)
Genre: Banter, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: They share breakfast.Or rather—Jane devours the muffin she grabbed on the coffee run and Liz savors her coffee. There’s a look on her face Jane rarely saw at Cole Kravitz & Waterman.Can be read as a standalone.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> _Miss Sloane_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [Femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #599: Breakfast.

They share breakfast. 

Or rather—Jane devours the muffin she grabbed on the coffee run and Liz savors her coffee. There’s a look on her face Jane rarely saw at Cole Kravitz & Waterman. Last night was the first time she saw that pleased smirk, other than when Liz caught someone in a meticulously planned trap. 

“Are you going to fuck that coffee next?” Jane claps her hands over her mouth. “Sorry! I, uh—”

“You meant it. Don’t apologize.” Liz stares her down over the rim of the white cup. “Did you forget everything you learned from me?” She sets the cup down at last, but her thumb stays on it, rubbing over the logo. “Own it.” 

Jane tries. Even goes for the elephant in the room. “I guess the coffee in prison was bad?” 

“Like piss,” Liz says, entirely straight-faced. “Don’t ask how I know that. Next question?” 

“Um.” Jane nibbles on her muffin to stall. “What are you going to do … now?” Now that Liz’s career, the career that mattered more to her than anything else, is dead. She’ll never lobby again, or have the influence she liked so much. 

There’s a world of questions in that single one, but of course Liz ignores what she doesn’t want to answer. Liz takes a deliberately long sip of coffee, clearly playing up her enjoyment to fuck with Jane. _There’s_ the Liz Sloane she remembers. 

“Take you back to bed.” 

“You aren’t serious,” Jane sputters. 

“Would you rather I fuck the coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/), prompts are welcome! Can I make this fandom a thing? We'll find out!


End file.
